custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandir
Vandir was a Toa of Air. He lived on Leskya Nui until it was destroyed by the Brotherhood of Makuta. He also became the leader of his Toa team when the previous leader was killed. History Early History Shortly after the creation of Helryx, the Great Beings created The Dozen Venturers, with the purpose of exploring the Matoran Universe to check for "glitches" in the world. Vandir was one of them. After the Great Beings decided that the Venturers were not needed, he and the other eleven were transfigured into Matoran and relocated. He was transformed into a Le-Matoran. Any recollection of being one of the Dozen Venturers was wiped from his mind. Vandir joined the other Matoran in exploring the Matoran Universe, not knowing of his recent history. Eventually, these Matoran were split up, and Vandir travelled with three other Matoran to Leskya Nui, where they fit into the local population. At some point, attacks led by the Brotherhood of Makuta hit the island, and Vandir, Hatar, Nohri, an unnamed Su-Matoran, a Fe-Matoran, and two other Matoran were turned into Toa to defend the island. Dirge Nohri managed to predict the next attack led by the Brotherhood of Makuta. When this attack came, it caused an experimental weapon known as an Incendiary to detonate, killing a majority of the island's population. Vandir, Hatar, and around twenty Matoran were the only known survivors, and despite Hatar's disagreement, they fled to the seas. The Feral Plains Note: The following contains spoilers. Read at your own discretion. The survivors from Leskya Nui arrived on the southern shore of Powai Nui, and begin sending pairs of Matoran to scout the island. One pair, Jeko and Merdana, came across a Turaga and two Matoran and percieved them as a threat. After two Toa (Navahko and Corduk) were summoned by the Turaga, the scouts retreated and told Vandir. The Toa of Air then travelled back to the "natives" to negotiate, however Makuta Hysterix entered his mind and caused him to become aggressive. After a short fight, Vandir retreated. Back at camp, the Ga-Matoran Yedrin told him that a ravenous Rahi had been entering the camp at night and damaging the colony. At first Vandir was unbelieving, but then he reluctantly decided to stay alert. He did find such a beast, which was skinny, blue, and very aggressive and frightening. He managed to fight it knock it out, and upon closer inspection, he discovered that it was Yedrin herself, mutated into the beast. So far this event has gone unexplained, giving birth to urban legends within the colony. Shortly after, Vandir visited Hatar's colony to talk with him about their plans. They overlooked the Matoran working around Lake Faradi. Le-Matoran Nepto suddenly fell in, sinking to the bottom and drowning quickly. When Hatar entered the water to rescue him, Nepto (later revealed to have been possessed by Hysterix) began strangling the Toa of Gravity. Vandir quickly intervened, created a pocket of air and separating Nepto from Hatar. Hysterix eventually left Nepto's body. The Dark Hunter "Alchemist" mysteriously appeared on Powai Nui, he was assigned by Vandir to retrieve information from the natives. As a trade-off for going on the mission, "Alchemist" sent Vandir with a Mask of Shapeshifting to trick Maroona into performing an action with the Shrine of Salvation. Vandir did this, and Hysterix' body was recreated, allowing the Makuta to knock him and Detras back. After Keelo was mutated and took over most of the island, Vandir joined him, and went on a few mission for him. He sacrificed some of his Toa Power to transform Merdana into a Toa of Stone, and then the two went on an mission to attack the escaped natives. After fighting Detras, Corduk and Salvina, Vandir and Merdana were defeated and retreated back to the newly-founded empire. Note: Vandir's story is still being written. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Air, Vandir is able to control the lement of Air. He wears the Kanohi Foari, Mask of Perfection, which will enhance his body to the point where his next action will be performed flawlessly. He wields a Wind Saber, a bladed weapon which he normally holds on the underside of his lower arm. A spine of the end creates a "claw" at the end of the weapon, which he commonly uses to disarm foes. Personality Vandir has been traumatized by the attack on Leskya Nui, and as such he has turned foul and mean-spirited. He constantly uses the destruction of his home to justify his cruel and immoral actions, but still knows that they are the wrong things to do. He is also an opportunist, looking for the best time to do something before it might be too late. He has a lot of confidence in himself, often moreso than in others. He is known to be vain and selfish, especially in emergancy situations. Also, while his intentions may be corrupt, he is excellent at making plans. Appearances * The Feral Plains (Frist Appearance, first appears in Volume I) * Dirge Trivia * Vandir was the former leader of the Toa of Leskya Nui. * Vandir's name is derived from "vindur", the Icelandic word for "wind". * In a way, Vandir is the "foil" to Lewok, as they both share the same element but have very contrasting personalities. Vandir a narcissist and has almost no moral standards, whereas Lewok has severely low self confidence and higher moral standards. This wouldn't make much sense, as Lewok is not the protagonist (nor is anyone else). Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air